Serpentard
by Abricote
Summary: Serpentard, malheur ou bénédiction ? A travers les yeux de six élèves, découvrez la glorieuse maison des Serpentards comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu… fic en six chapitres
1. Milie

**Serpentard **

**Résumé :** Serpentard, malheur ou bénédiction ? A travers les yeux des de chaque élèves, découvrez les Serpentards comme vous ne les avez jamais vu…

_Voilà cette idée m'ai venue alors que je parcourais fanfictionmoded'emploi sur Internet et figurez vous que je suis tombé sur le brouillon de JK Rowling ou figurait tous les élèves de Serpentard… Aussi l'idée de représenter la Maison Maudite à travers la pensée de chacun d'eux l'a traversée, et voilà ! - plus sérieusement, je m'attend pas à un énorme succès, je n'attend pas du tout de succès même ! Je sais que c'est fic sont moyennement apprécié, mais moi ça m'amuse de faire ça donc… Tant pis ! Je vous laisse en espérant que vous apprécierez, elle contiendra exactement six chapitres, et on commence avec Milicent Bulstrode !

* * *

_

Milie

* * *

**Nom : **Bulstrode

**Prénom : **Milicent

**Âge : **17 ans

**Année : **7ème

**Maison :** Serpentard

**Taille : **1m 85

**Poids : **95 kilos

**Signe particulier : **Aime manger les macaronis

**Issu de : **Parents Moldus

* * *

Comment je vois Serpentard ? Mmmh je dirais plutôt comme une malédiction. Je hais, j'abhorre cette maison, elle est si… impitoyable. Soit vous êtes Roi, soit vous êtes Bouffons. Il n'y a aucune alternative. Mais peut être est-ce que je pense ça, à cause de ma… _condition_. Être née de parents moldus et être à Serpentard, sont deux choses complètement opposés… Et puis ma taille et mon poids n'arrangent rien. Je souffre d'être à Serpentard, mais ce n'est pas réellement à cause des Serpentard. C'est à cause des _autres_… 

Je veux dire que quand vous êtes envoyé à Serpentard, on vous fait pas de cadeaux. On vous colle une étiquette genre _« Bulstrode Milicent, vile Serpentard, Mangemorte à devenir » _sur le dos je trouve ça tellement… cliché. Mais c'est comme ça, on en change pas des raisonnements millénaires. Mais je pense qu'il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas changer. Si vous êtes à Serpentard et que vous n'entrez pas dans les normes, apprêtez vous a passé sept années d'isolation. C'est pas juste mais c'est comme ça.

Mais vous savez, Serpentard s'est peuplé de gens tellement dissemblant… Ne vous arrêtez pas à l'image que l'on vous donne de nous. Je l'avoue il y a des couillons, comme partout, des pouffes, comme partout mais aussi des gens merveilleux, comme partout. Être à Serpentard s'est même cool dès fois, l'avantage dans cette maison, s'est qu'elle est incroyablement solidaire. Attaquez vous en à un, s'est nous attaquer tous. On se serre les coudes, qu'importe le milieu, qu'importe l'apparence, parce que si on ne le fait pas, qui le fera ?

Poudlard est ligué contre les Serpentards, il suffit juste d'assister à un match de Quidditch pour le savoir… Alors on fait la seule chose qu'il nous reste, sauver les apparences, relever la tête pour sauvegardé notre renom, et jamais, jamais nous laisser écraser. Ca vous ferait trop plaisir, non ? _Peut être que finalement, je ne déteste pas tant que ça cette maison…_

En tout cas, je pense qu'être Serpentard s'est une question de choix. Bon ou mauvais choix. Moi quand je suis arrivée je ne connaissais rien à la magie, je ne connaissais rien aux sorciers. Et hop on m'a posé une sorte de chapeau ridicule sur la tête, il m'a proposé Serpentard. J'ai dis ok, je ne savais pas du tout ce qui m'attendait… Oui, Serpentard s'est une question de choix. _De plus ou moins bon choix…

* * *

_

_Prochain chapitre : Crabbe_


	2. Crabbe

* * *

Crabbe

* * *

**Nom : **Crabbe

**Prénom : **Vincent

**Âge : **18 ans

**Année : **7ème

**Maison :** Serpentard

**Taille : **1m 65

**Poids : **87 kilos

**Signe particulier : **Peintre à ses heures perdues, ceinture noir en karaté.

**Issu de : **Parents sorciers

* * *

Serpentard… Et bien c'est ma famille, ma maison, quoi ! Je comprends pas trop vous voulez savoir comment je vois Serpentard ? Bah c'est l'unique possibilité que j'ai jamais eu… Vous savez quand on est née Crabbe on a pas d'autre alternative que Serpentard. Serdaigle : pas assez ambitieux, Poufsouffle : trop naïf, Gryffondor : … Bref, j'ai été programmé pour aller à Serpentard comme tous les Sangs-purs dignes de ce nom… En fait, plus le temps passe, plus je me dis que j'ai été programmé… 

A servir les plus grands que moi, à être exactement tel que euh… les autres ont besoin de moi, à être un Serviteur, pour qui que se soit… Serpentard c'est ma famille, ou du moins c'est ce que j'ai envi de me dire. Ok dès fois on me traite comme un primate sans cervelle seulement bon à servir les autres, ok ce n'est pas avec moi qu'on discute des choses sérieuses mais euh… Mais ils sont mes amis ! Quand j'ai des ennuis, quand je vais pas bien, c'est sûr, ils sont là… Je vous le jure !

Et puis quand j'ai pas des bonnes notes, Pansy ou Draco viennent m'aider pour mes devoirs, et pour mon anniversaire ils m'ont même fait un énorme gâteau et m'ont offert toute la collection de 'Marcus : le Mage Fou' ! Ils sont gentil avec moi… Serpentard est vraiment gentil avec moi. Parce que dès fois je me demande comment j'aurais fini sans eux, sans Serpentard je veux dire. Comme Luna Lovegood ou pire… Neville Londubat ? Ouais j'ai conscience de ne pas être une lumière, d'être un gros lourdaud qui sait juste caresser ses poings et j'ai conscience de la chance que j'ai d'être à Serpentard, même si dès fois je vois le mépris dans leurs yeux je… je les aime fort. Je vous jure !

C'est ma famille, c'est ma maison, ma maison à moi ! Je… je suis triste quand je pense qu'à la fin de l'année je devrais les quitter pour toujours… Je me retrouverai seul, sans eux pour me protéger de la moquerie des autres, ou des regards railleurs, tout seul avec papa et maman… Je… je veux pas ! C'est horrible chez moi, pour mes parents je ne suis qu'un crétin et dès fois maman j'entends ma maman pleurer à cause de moi parce que je ne sais pas répondre à une question, et puis papa… son regards méprisant et puis surtout quand ses amis viennent à la maison, je sais… je sais qu'il a honte de moi ! Moi je… je veux pas quitter Serpentard ! Je veux rester avec eux toute ma vie… Je…

J'aime les Serpentards, parce que la maison Serpentard, elle n'existe pas, nan ? Enfin je veux dire que… euh… que ce sont eux, les Serpentards, qui représente la maison Serpentard, nan ? Alors si c'est vrai, et bien euh sincèrement. _J'aime très fort Serpentard_…

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

_Prochain chapitre : Pansy Parkinson_


	3. Pansy

* * *

Pansy

* * *

**Nom : **Parkinson

**Prénom : **Pansy

**Âge : **17 ans

**Année : **7ème

**Maison :** Serpentard

**Taille : **1m 67

**Poids : **53 kilos

**Signe particulier : **Considéré comme _LA_ fille la plus belle du lycée...

**Issu de : **Parents Sorcier

* * *

Comment je vois Serpentard ? Je dirais comme une Royaume. _rire _Ca peut vous paraître prétentieux, mais à vrai dire je me fous de ce qu'il vous paraît. Mais nous nous éloignons… Oui, je disais donc que je vois Serpentard comme un Royaume. Je suis la Reine des Serpentard. Quand on vous dit Serpentard vous pensez soit au sexy et beau Drago Malefoy, soit à la froide et magnifique Pansy Parkinson… Le reste… et bien ils sont à notre service. Enfin je schématise un petit peu... _rire_ mais l'essentiel est là.

Si je suis prétentieuse, c'est que j'ai des raisons de l'être. Voyez vous, Serpentard est le fantasme sombre de tous Poudlarien qui se respectent. Ne mentez pas, voyons, qui ne s'est jamais imaginé en Terreur,aussi froide que belle est inacessible? Vous croyez que l'on ne remarque pas vos regards envieurs quand on pénètre dans la Grande Salle, le regard fier, les hanches se balançant ? Allons soyons sérieux. Nous sommes désirés…

Être un Serpentard, s'est être hors du commun. Toutes les maisons se ressemblent et ont à peu de chose près les mêmes principes ; fades principes. Nous, nous nous différencions. Nous sommes supérieur. Enfin c'est ce qu'on vous dit… C'est sur des fois on aimerait bien faire ' tomber les masques ', rire gaiement, faire comme tout le monde, arrêté les sarcasmes et profiter. Mais c'est le prix de la Grandeur…

Ceux qui ne sont pas heureux à Serpentard ? Eh bien… C'est qu'ils ne sont pas des Serpentard !Ils sont peu nombreux, croyez moi. Nous sommes une maison soudé, évidemment si on ne se soutient pas, qui le fera ? Ceux qui ne sentent pas bien chez les Serpentards, sont les mélodramatiques. Ceux qui s'inventent une vie où tyrannisé par tous ils sont finalement sauvé par le _Grand Harry Potter_ qui les ramène sur son cheval blanc. Ce sont ceux dont le rêve est d'être martyr… Ce sont ceux qui s'ils auraient été à Gryffondor aurait fantasmé sur le fait d'être rejeté et méchant avant d'être sauvé héroïquement par le _Ténébreux Drago Malefoy_… C'est simple mais malheureusement vrai. Ce sont des utopistes ou sadomasochiste, au choix.

La pureté du Sang ? Voyons… _rire_, ce n'est qu'un faux problème, un argument de 'martyr'. Bien entendu que si vous n'êtes pas de Sang-pur, cela sera forcément plus dur, mais si l'on est vraiment un Serpentard et que l'on obtient tout ce que l'on veut, ça reste accessible. J'ai deux exemples à vous donner : Lily Evans qui malgré ses origines fut la sorcière la plus respectée de Serpentard ( Et n'allez pas croire qu'elle n'était pas fière de sa maison ! ) et Lord Voldemort… Voyons en faites pas cette tête ! _rire_, ce n'est qu'un nom...

Donc comme vous me voyez, Serpentard est une bénédiction si on a les couille de l'affronter. Cette maison peut vous portez loin, très loin sur le chemin de la grandeur. Mais après cela dépends de votre ambition, si vous préférez faire copain/copain plutôt que devenir le Maître demain, c'est votre problème, c'est votre choix. Chacun sa merde…

Moi je suis chanceuse, je suis Reine, et c'est ce que je voulais être. Demain je serai haut, plus haut que ceux des autres Maisons. Soit j'aurais une étiquette à tenir, pas n'importe quels amis, pas d'éclats de rire, pas de sentiments visibles mais… _ça en vaut la peine, non ?

* * *

_

_Merci pour vos encouragements ! 8 reviews, ça fait plaisir !XD le prochain chapitre arrivera avant mai, en attendant soyez sage ! - en espérant que vous avez aimé…ET MERCI POUR VOS ENCOURAGEMENTS !_

_Abricote_


	4. Théodore

**Serpentard**

**Note de l'auteur :** Ha-ha ! Le retour de nos Serpent visqueux préférés… ;) Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! ( huit pour une telle fic, c'est géniale ! ) Et n'hésitez pas à vous mettre votre adresse quand vous êtes en anonyme. Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un n'hésitez pas à me le dire que je rectifie ce blasphème dans les plus bref délais… Maintenant je vous laisse avec notre ami à tous : Tété !

**

* * *

**

**Théodore**

_alias Tété_

* * *

**Nom : **Nott

**Prénom : **Théodore, _Tété pour les intimes._

**Âge : **17 ans

**Année : **7ème

**Maison :** Serpentard

**Taille : **1m 80

**Poids : **73 kilos

**Signe particulier : **Antisocial, nul au domino, c'est cassé un ongle ce matin, a une durant un instant, trouvé Milie attirante _( selon lui il s'est repris, gros doute )_

**Issu de : **Parents sorciers

* * *

Comment je vois Serpentard ? Quelle stupide question… Mais je m'éloignes, je m'éloignes. Sincèrement je ne pense pas que vous vous adressez à la bonne personne… _sourire_. Enfin si vous persistez… Serpentard c'est une Maison. Le refuge de la fierté ou le nid de l'apparence. Rien de ce que vous ne voyez de Serpentard n'existe vraiment… Croyez moi, j'ai passé sept longues années à les observer. Les seuls mots qui me viennent à l'esprit pour décrire Serpentard sont _préjugés préconçus_.

Tout le monde juge cette maison, mais personne ne la connaît vraiment. Vous ne voyez que ce que l'on vous montre. C'est bête. Apprenez à creuser, à aller au fond des choses. Vous pensez que nous sommes tous des fanatiques obsédés par les Sang-pur ? Alors comment expliquez vous que les Sang-pur soient en minorité ? Préjugés, préjugés… Nous sommes un bouc-émissaire. Il en fallait bien un. Sinon comment expliquez vous que les trois autres maisons la déteste et que cette maison ai la réputation d'avoir éduquée tous les grands mages noir ?

Si les autres maisons nous détestent nous le leurs rendons bien en appliquant à la lettre les principes de l'abominable Maugrey Fol d'œil : _action, réaction_. Et ce n'est pas la peine de nous jetez la pierre, ignorants. Si l'on vous traitait depuis des siècles de serpents visqueux, de mages noirs à devenir, de traîtres ou de racistes, vous n'entretiendrez pas les meilleurs rapports avec ces personnes. Avouez le. Plus on nous rabaisse, plus nous relevons la tête. Cercle vicieux si vous voulez mon avis.

De plus ces idées sont ridicules. C'est tellement clichés… Tout cela parce que Voldemort était Serpentard et Dumbledore Gryffondor… Et quoi ? Ils symbolisent les maisons ? Peter Pettigrow ressemblait-il à Dumbledore ? Non, il traîne plutôt au pied de Voldemort. Pourtant n'étais-ce pas un Gryffondor ? Je suis prêt à parier que si Serpentard n'avait une réputation aussi exécrable, beaucoup de Gryffondor seraient venus grossir nos rang. Peut être même Potter, qui sait ? Ce que je veux dire c'est que tout cela est ridicule. Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas des sales mômes gâtés, futurs Mangemorts et racistes. Ils sont peut être arrogants, peut être ambitieux et arrivent à leurs fins. Mais c'est vous qui les avez rendu asocial et mesquin. Au cas ou personnes ne l'aurait remarqué nous avons une fierté. Et à force d'être méprisés, traités et sifflés nous nous sommes rebellés et vous avons donnés raison. Ou plutôt ils vous ont donné raison…

Personnellement je ne me considère pas comme Serpentard. Ni comme quoi que soit d'autre, d'ailleurs. Je suis juste un élève de Poudlard qui n'a eu envi d'adhérer à la bande de Malfoy que les autres avaient élu comme chef, car il semblait le plus à même à les défendre. Ce que je comprends parfaitement. Et le fait qu'il soit devenu à vos yeux le symbole de Serpentard est navrant. Et si nous avions symbolisé Gryffondor par Longdubat ? Vous ne parlez que de symbole et en oubliez ce qu'est une maison. Un groupe d'individus tous différents, mais partageant quelques choses d'indéfinissable. Que ce soit le courage, l'ambition, la loyauté ou le soif de savoir, qu'importe. Une Maison est constituée de plusieurs êtres distinct et la jugé sur untel ou un tel est terriblement enfantin.

En ce qui me concerne, vous pouvez tous allez au diable tant que j'ai mes ASPICs et plus tard un bon métier. Vous et vos préjugés ne m'ont jamais atteint et m'atteindront jamais. Bien sur je généralise, vous n'êtes pas tous comme ça… Mais je m'éloigne, je m'éloigne.

Si vous voulez tout savoir j'admire tout de même les Serpentard et leurs fraternité. Affronter durant sept longues années les coups bas, les insultes et les regards mauvais en gardant la tête haute est très courageux. Peut être même plus que ce que doivent endurer les Gryffondor. C'est facile de faire preuve de bravoure quand on est entouré. Quand on a des gens sur qui compté, quand on est acclamé et aimé. Mais cette maison est seule. Un contre trois... _rictus_.

Sincèrement, vous trouvez ça _normal_ ?

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ?

Prochain chapitre Blaise et on finira en beauté avec Draco ;)

**Ultime note de l'auteur :**_ Merci de m'avoir lu. Je voyais Tété comme un gars simple, qui dit franchement ce qu'il pense et ne se donne pas de grands airs, parce qu'il se fiche de ce que les autres pensent. J'espère ne pas l'avoir fait trop insipide… :s Mais ces chers petits arrogants reviennent en force avec _Zabini_…_


End file.
